Completely Out of Line
by smartkid37
Summary: With a little help from Ducky, Vance and even Gibbs, reality finally snaps Tony back in line - when he's gone too far at Tim's expense yet again. Episode Tag: "Shooter" - Season, 11, Ep:22 - WARNING: If you thought Tony was funny in this one - don't read this!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Written because Tony spraying Tim with that stuff - and directly in the face the way he did - was way out of line._

_Thank you to my reviewers for your help with the spelling of Tim's condition._

* * *

_Episode Tag: "Shooter" - Season, 11, Ep:22_

_Tony: "Is our little Timmy trying to grow a beard? Hmm. Going for the bad boy look?"_

_Tim: Cut it out, Tony."_

_Ellie: "I think beards loo sexy. Can NCIS Agents grow one?"_

_Tony: "Not you."_

_Tim: "I'm not growing a beard. My face started itching on Friday and I went to see a Dermatologist on the way home. Got worse over the weekend and I went back to the doctor's this morning. She told me I had _pseudo-cellafoliculitis

_Tony: "That a Mary Poppins song?"_

_Tim: "It's not a big deal, apparently. She gave me something for the itch and told me not to shave for a week."_

_Tony: "You get a note from the doctor for Gibbs?"_

_0700 the day after the case has been solved._

The case has been put to bed, sadly as the outcome has been for the victims involved, and all has returned to normal for the MCRT as they sit down to begin work on the new day. And yet, one desk is empty and a most unhappy looking Medical Examiner is purposefully striding into the work area that's surprisingly still quiet with three agents already working; or at least getting settled in to working.

"Duck? Somethin' wrong?" Gibbs asks his friend since there's obviously something on the older man's mind.

"As a matter of fact there _is_, Jethro. Timothy will not be in today. He is taking a sick day and you can thank Special Agent DiNozzo and that idiot Tech Services minion, Christopher for that!" Ducky fumes as he stops at Gibbs desk but stares harshly over at Tony.

"Me? What'd I do?" Tony asks as he jumps to his feet and strides over to join the conversation.

"Did you or did you _no_t deliberately spray that _dreadful_ mixture Christopher offered for your undercover task, directly into Timothy's face?"

"Tony, you wouldn't have done that…._would_ you?" Ellie asks hesitantly from her desk. "That stuff reeked!"

"What mixture, Duck?" Gibbs interrupts to demand. Busy with more than one level to this case, he hasn't been told absolutely everything about the undercover stint Tony put Tim up to.

Looking at the man who's now glaring at him with an anger that's obvious, Tony tries to explain himself. "Boss, I…"

"You'd best save your explanation for the Director, young man." Ducky interrupts him with residual anger. "He wishes to speak with you immediately."

"Great. Just great!" Tony mutters as he turns to head up to the Director's Office, Ducky and Gibbs following close behind him.

"Keep workin'" Gibbs directs at Ellie over his shoulder. His tone says he's not a happy camper right now, but that it's definitely not her fault. Turning his attention back to the men he's walking with, he growls at them now. "Somebody gonna tell me what the hell's goin' on here?"

"Patience, Jethro." Ducky advises grimly. "You'll understand once you hear what Director Vance has to say on the matter."

"Hmmph." Gibbs replies grumpily as they enter the Director's Outer Office.

Unexpectedly, the man's inner office door is open and there's no sign of his assistant at her desk. Without missing a beat, the three of them enter the man's domain and shut the door behind them. All three of the stop at the sight of the Agency Director waiting for them – already on his feet, standing at parade rest behind his desk, his television remote clutched in his hand.

He wastes no time as he starts talking. "Gentlemen. It seems we have a situation on our hands. Rather than beat around the bush, let me get straight to the point." He points the remote at his television and hits the button, bringing what's obviously security footage from Abby's lab to life as the conversation already underway is played out.

_Tony: "Yeah. Yeah, that's real good, Christopher. That's gonna cover the earpiece perfect. We just need a little more grime under the nails."_

_Tim: "Tony, stay out of it."_

_Christopher: "Yup, I can do more."_

_Tony: "Whattaya think, Bishop?"_

_Ellie: "Well, uhm, you look…homeless…"_

At that point, the tape is paused. "I'm guessing you know exactly where we're going with this, Agent DiNozzo." Vance suggests as he turns his eyes to the Senior Field Agent.

Tony's not willing to gamble with the exact point the Director's after here so he refrains from answering with anything solid. "I'm not sure, Sir."

"Mmm Hmmm." Vance replies as he hits the button again, bringing even more tape to play.

Tony experiences a slight time-jump as this piece is slightly further ahead of what he remembers, but his stomach drops as he finally realizes what the point of all this is.

_Tony: "Alright, I think we got the visual perfect here, but we're missing something. Ooo…der."_

_Christopher: "Nope, I didn't know you wanted to go that far."_

_Tim: "Ah, I don't."_

_Christopher: "Got something."_

_Tony takes the bottle and smells it…."OH, wow! That's nice!" He sprays it all in Tim's face and over his body._

_Tim: "Oh, God, OH! Ah, God! What is that?. Ah!" _

_The spray visibly coats Tim's face as it falls, including his eyes._

_Christopher: "Certified, Purified, Organic, 100% Cat urine and body odor."_

_Tim: "You're gonna pay for this, Tony."_

_Tony: "Hmm?" (He cocks his head and sprays Tim in the face again.)_

Vance freezes the tape and drops the remote down to his desk. "I think that says it all." He looks at Tony expectantly.

At this point, Gibbs' fury has risen to the surface and he's glaring at Tony as if trying to set him on fire.

"I'm guessing from the look on Gibbs' face, that you failed to mention any of this to _him_." Vance offers dryly into the silence that' dropped down among them.

"We've been running in all different directions with this one, Director." Tony reminds him quietly. "Haven't exactly had time to catch each other up to speed."

"Doesn't matter, DiNozzo. All the more reason for this _not_ to have happened. Being Senior Field Agent does _not_ give you carte blanche to disregard the safety and well-being of those under you. Rather, it requires you to tread just as careful with that responsibility as your Team Leader does at any given moment." Vance continues to berate him angrily.

Tony stares back at the man, wondering if he's even aware of the countless times' that's been up for debate over the years.

"I'm well aware there've been plenty of times, the ball's been dropped. That does _not_ excuse you on this one. We can be thankful Agent McGee is expected to suffer no permanent damage to his eyes from your recklessness. Dr. Mallard?"

"That is correct, Director. So long as Timothy refrains from using his eyes for anything strenuous for the next couple of days, he should recover fully."

"Wait, a minute! Ducky, he worked the rest of the case with us just fine! He never said _anything_ about having problems!" Tony argues heatedly. Why is this a problem now?

"Case first, DiNozzo. He knows that." Gibbs reminds him sharply. "Should know that about him already. Duck, his sister or Penny lookin' after him to keep him from breakin' a leg while he can't see straight?"

Ducky looks back at the Team Leader with surprise. He obviously hadn't been expecting the question. "At the moment, Jethro, no one is with him. His sister has moved across the country and Penny is currently abroad. I've not heard anything regarding his mother's ability to stay with him. Rest assured, Timothy has promised to do nothing more than rest, at least for today. He's as loathe to use his eyes right now as I am for him to do so. At the moment, they are causing him a lot of discomfort if not pain. The predicament he was already in, with his facial irritation is only making the situation worse, with its itching and the medication that must not be ignored when considering what pain relief he can safely take at this time."

At the Team Leader's expression that clearly asks why the young man's problem hasn't been met with better pain relief, the Medical Examiner continues on. "He is taking over the counter pain relief as he sees fit. It is all we can do outside of helping him rest his eyes as much as possible. I shall be checking on him later on this evening and I have a key with which to lend myself entry. I have given him my word that no one will disturb him unnecessarily."

Gibbs nods with understanding.

"I'm not finished, Jethro. Timothy was under a doctor's prescription not to shave for one week. That was not a valid reason for him to be ridiculed or negatively addressed on the matter by anyone; especially since there is no rule that forbids NCIS Agents from growing a beard. I certainly hope no one will further ridicule him for either predicament from this point forward. I, for one, am quite weary of the frequency of such demoralizing behaviors in what is supposed to be a professional atmosphere where trust and support is valued."

Tony pipes in defensively. "I only called him McScruffy – and it fit his undercover look, so… not to mention he didn't complain about it."

Gibbs doesn't offer any response to that but looks over at the Director. He sees what looks like guilt there but leaves it alone. If the man said anything similar to Tim, then, his own conscience will deal with him. He's only concerned with the here and now – for now. "Anything else, Leon?"

"An explanation as to why would be nice." Vance replies dryly as he looks at Tony.

"I….Director, I never meant to hurt him with it." Tony tries to reason his behavior away. "I'm still trying to figure out why this is all on me. McGee agreed to go undercover. It was part of the job; part of fitting him for the part!"

"Because, Anthony, as Christopher has already admitted; both of you completely disregarded Timothy's voice in the matter. One of the issues here is your over-the-top dousing of Timothy with the dreadful and less than healthy mixture; as well as the deliberateness in which you sprayed it into his face. Furthermore, for you to have made a habit out of railroading over Timothy this way is one thing, but for you to allow someone else to disregard him in that manner is …."

"Inexcusable." Vance inserts with the toothpick firmly clenched in between his teeth. The question is; what are we going to do about all of this?"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: __Apparently, some readers/reviewers choose to completely ignore – or maybe set out to challenge- the respectful warning that was posted at the beginning of this story – that if they found Tony's stunt to be funny – that they NOT read this one._

_Whether, they chose to post/attempt to post after reading – in an effort to flame or try to instigate a debate – I have chosen **not **to allow those reviews to serve that purpose here - by not allowing them here.  
_

_This is not a forum for character assassination or debate. So – if you've found that your review was not posted – please be so kind as to take the hint – and your need to make Tony into a saint – while reading a story where there are no halo's - elsewhere. _

_IF YOU DON'T LIKE WHAT YOU'RE READING – DO WHAT I DO IN THAT SITUATION - BACK OUT AND MOVE ON! !_

_IT'S THE RESPECTFUL THING TO DO_

_However! Just because you review wasn't posted – doesn't mean your points/opinions weren't taken to point._

_Much of what is said in this chapter has come from the reviews – both posted and not posted._

_if your review was posted despite your open choice to ignore the warning– it's because you didn't pin any halo's; thereby joining the ranks of those with an actual relevant review and not strictly a debate or flame. I thank you for that._

_And to the rest of my readers/reviewers who are too respectful to indulge in such behaviors - I truly apologise for the need to intrude on the flow of the story this way._

_So, with that being said….let's get back to our story, shall we?_

* * *

Ducky offers what he knows on the subject at hand to the group of them still assembled in Director Vance's office. "About 20% to 30% of people with allergic asthma have severe flare-ups after coming in contact because what they are actually allergic to is the proteins in the cat's saliva, urine, and dander, otherwise known as dried flakes of skin. The allergens in a cat's urine do not fade away or lose strength for months. They can stick to surfaces, and if they become airborne, can remain in the air for a long time."

"Go on, Dr. Mallard. If you have more to share, let's hear it." Vance instructs the M.E.

"Oh, I'm afraid I have quite a bit to share."

"Since it is pertinent to this situation, I think we all need to hear whatever it is you have to say on the matter, Doctor."

"Alright, then. Inhaled allergens that reach your lungs can prompt wheezing, coughing and sneezing as well as other problematic symptoms. These sometimes include: hives or a rash on the chest and face and red, itchy eyes."

"See? This was none of that!" Tony reminds them. "He was fine for the rest of the day!"

"Anthony, When these allergy and asthma symptoms are set off; it can be immediately or hours after the exposure according to the AAFA. If your allergy is mild, symptoms might not appear until after several days of exposure. _That _is why, purified or not, it was an unacceptable thing to."

"Ducky, it was sterilized! That's what Christopher told me! Harmless!" Tony exclaims heatedly.

The M.E. disagrees. "Christopher did NOT tell you it was sterilized, Anthony. What he told you was that it was Purified, Organic. There is a distinct difference, young man."

"What is the difference?" Vance requests solemnly.

"Sanitizing is the process of killing and/or removing bacteria and microbes with chemicals. The effectiveness of the sanitizing is determined by the chemicals. Sterilization, on the other hand, is the process of killing bacteria and microbes with heat. The effectiveness of the sterilization is determined by the level of heat used. 160 Degrees, for example will kill most bacteria and microbes. A common misconception is that the two processes are the same. They are not."

"Bottom line, Duck." Gibbs impatiently orders.

"The bottom line, Jethro. Is that regardless of its' purification, the solution should not have been sprayed directly into anyone's face - much less two times without warning and in the face of someone with allergies related to the mixture."

"I didn't do it on purpose." Tony tosses into the discussion. "I..."

"So you expect us to belief that you in no way whatsoever, _meant_ to spray your partner in the face without warning him - what, the trigger on the bottle that you had pointed at him, just applied itself while you were standing there cocking your head at him with all that attitude? Is that it?" Vance interrupts angrily. "It's all there on tape, DiNozzo!"

"He needed to smell for the assignment!" Tony insists angrily.

"And no one is arguing that point! Clean out your ears and listen! No one has said Agent McGee _didn'_t need to dress the part - including the smell. Not once have you heard anyone say _that _was not necessary. What_ is_ being said - is that at no time, did getting him into the role require you to spray it directly into his face! Purified Organic or not! Contrary to your belief, there is NOTHING funny about that. If you disagree, maybe you don't belong here, after all."

"So I guess poor little Timmy is just too fragile! It's not my fault! I did my job! As a good SFA, I SHOULD take the initiative!"

Gibbs has heard enough. Glaring dangerously at his Senior Field Agent, he growls at him. "That's what you call it?"

"Well, yeah, Boss! You're always expectin' me to take the initiative. It's what I'm supposed to do, right? Well, I did and now I'm in the hot seat?"

"There's a VERY big difference between taking the initiative, as you claim this stunt was doing and taking advantage of your position in an unsavory and disrespectful manner because you've stopped caring about your partner for the sake of getting' a good laugh at his expense!" Vance chastises him firmly.

Gibbs angrily glares at Tony for a silent minute before turning to face the window to give himself time to calm down.

Watching his mentor turn from him in anger and disappointment grinds Tony's heart into little pieces. But, his troubles aren't over as the Director's voice booming through the room yet again, reminds him.

"With the crack you just made about your teammate that shows your true colors, Agent DiNozzo, I'm beginning to rethink my decision on the consequences you'll be facing for this stunt; maybe you need something stronger. I understand that in addition to actually believing you weren't out of line here, you also think you're "NCIS' Finest?"

"What?" Tony's shocked. He vaguely recalls boasting some such over the top stuff, but he also recalls knowing that the person he'd said it to, knows better. So, then how did it get back to the Director? Crap!

"Isn't that what you're telling people?" Vance pushes knowingly.

"I may have said it." Tony has to admit, albeit grudgingly.

"News flash - Agent DiNozzo - you're not! That would take people skills - something you're sorely lacking in and have shown no sign of improving in. Without the ability to treat your fellow humans with dignity and respect, you're firmly behind Agent Gibbs and it's looking like that's where you'll be staying for a long time - at least until you grow up out of this or until someone kicks your ass because they're fed up with taking your crap themselves. My suggestion to you - cut the crap!"

"Are we done here?" Gibbs wants to know since he's beyond pissed and doesn't want to stay in the same room with the one person he's itching to head slap the hell out of right about now. The guy's attitude is out of whack and in need of a very serious adjustment. Maybe he really _should_ have asked Santa for a new attitude back when Gibbs had suggested it!

"Agent DiNozzo is." Vance ominously replies, the toothpick firmly clenched in his teeth.

Tony's breath catches in his throat. Oh, God, is he being fired? He manages to squeak out a mini-question. "Sir?

"Two weeks suspension - without pay."

"Director, I...don't you think that's a little harsh...Sir?"

"For deliberately spraying your teammate- who, I obviously need to remind you - is highly allergic to cats - in the face with the solution that was part cat urine - not once, but twice? You're getting off easy, DiNozzo! But, if you don't like it, I can certainly make it three weeks or even four."

Tony shakes his head. "No, Sir. Two is good. I'll take two."

"Somehow, I thought you might."

*********NCIS**********

"Can't believe this!" Tony mutters as he angrily closes down his work station a few minutes later in the otherwise silent squad room.

Across the work space, both Ellie and Gibbs are silently keeping their attention glued to their computer monitors, though not oblivious to what's being said.

"Anthony, might I have a word, please?" Ducky approaches him and attempts to sooth the obviously ticked off agent.

"What now, Ducky? Gonna blame me for somethin' else, too? Little Timmy get another hangnail he goes to the doctor for and needs someone to drive him?"

"Hey!" Gibbs sharply barks at Tony as his head snaps up and his eyes bore through Tony with fury.

"I'm sorry, Ducky." The Agent respectfully offers.

The M.E. begins to walk towards Gibbs' desk, beckoning Tony to come with him.

Seeing the impending serious conversation on the horizon, Gibbs makes an executive decision and sends Ellie down to check on whatever Abby's working on. Once the young lady has boarded the back elevator, Gibbs gives the go ahead for whatever it is Ducky needs to say.

Ducky waits for Tony to arrive at Gibbs' desk before speaking, his tone unusually quiet. "It is quite obvious that you completely misunderstood why I said what I did up in the Director's office in regard to your interaction with Timothy about his not shaving. You must realize, dear boy, that I made that remark - not for _your _actions towards Timothy's - but the_ Director's_!"

Tony's mouth drops open in surprise and he glances at Gibbs to see how he's taking the information - only to find a bemused look on the man's face and the expression that clearly says - _you should have known that._

"You must understand, Anthony. It was the only way I could speak my mind on the subject - and in all fairness to Timothy - it needed to be addressed." Ducky further explains.

"So, then, me giving him a hard time about it..."

"Bothered no one, not even Timothy, dear boy. He told me as much when we spoke about the events of the day, yesterday that have bound him to home and rest today."

"But he ratted out the Director?" Tony's still confused.

"No, he did not! He simply asked that I remind him to make an appointment at the barber before he returns to work. I dug the story from him when I heard that because I became concerned that he was facing more obstacles in his return than what we knew of."

"Oh."

"Since shaving is not something he usually pays to have done, in this case, with the problems he is experiencing with his eyes, he thought it best. And I agree."

"Oh." Tony breathes out ruefully. "Guess I _was _kinda hard on the guy in front of the toothpick just now."

"Ya think, DiNozzo?" Gibbs growls, still thoroughly pissed at Tony's attitude and his shenanigans.

Tony glares at the Team Leader, still pissed at him for siding with Tim about this whole mess. The man had pretty much flayed him up there and left him hanging!

"If there's nothing more?" Ducky suggests as he turns to head to the back elevator.

Tony's not ready to leave things in this unhealthy state between himself and Gibbs. They have to work together and they're already a man down so fixing this now is important. "Boss, I know you're pissed, but I gotta tell ya, I'm not exactly sure why that is."

"Lemme know when you figure it out." The Team Leader encourages without any bite in his tone.

"Oh, Come on! Can't you just tell me?" Tony implores the man.

"Two weeks, DiNozzo." Gibbs reminds him before picking up his coffee cup and walking out from behind his desk and out of the squad room, away from Tony.

Tony slings his gear bag up on his shoulder and saunters out of the squad room. "Yeah. Right. Two weeks."

* * *

_"NCIS' Finest" – Michael Weatherly in a recent interview when talking about "Tony's role" in 'The Admiral's Daughter'_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: So sorry - having serious computer AND internet issues._

_almost done with this one - let's hope things improve for our team's morale, huh?_

* * *

"How's he doin'?" In the midst of pouring himself a cup of fresh brewed coffee, Gibbs quietly asks Ducky as the older man makes his entrance into the kitchen. The M.E. has just completed his quiet exam of the currently sleeping young man. It's been a busy day and here it is already nearly eight at night and they've just gotten there a short thirty minutes ago.

"Short of being able to more thoroughly examine Timothy's eyes, I can safely say, our young man is doing just fine. However, this does not mean he will be returning to work just yet."

"Not rushin' it, Duck." Gibbs chastises him quietly. "Not why I'm askin'."

"I'm very glad to hear it, Jethro. Now, I need to fix him something to eat before I wake him for his next dose of medicine."

"Already taken care of." Gibbs offers as he opens the oven and takes out a warm plate with bowl of soup resting on it. Setting it on the counter, he closes the oven door and turns the appliance off before shucking the oven mitt off and pouring the soup into a tall thermal cup so Tim can sip at it, instead of having to use his eyes to eat it with a spoon. "Take out. Remember?" Handing the cup over, he stands back and watches silently as the M.E. accepts the cup with a smile and leaves the room, heading back to the living room to wake Tim up for his dinner.

Smirking, Gibbs remains in the kitchen, deliberately staying out of sight while doing what he can to help clean up. Though it's not his usual style, by any stretch of the imagination; his and Tim's relationship is strange and far from close as it is and his being here will most likely freak the younger man out. Be that as it may, he's not willing to leave his agent's well-being entirely on Ducky's shoulders.

They're a team - a family. And he doesn't mind staying out of sight; helping behind the scenes. He wants to avoid freaking Tim out at all costs just as much as he wants to help look after him. Once he's gotten the kitchen cleaned up, he heads to Tim's room, wanting the kid to have clean sheets to sleep on. It's not hard to find the linen closet and it only takes him five minutes to change the bed. The only thing left for him to do is help Ducky get Tim into his bed because the idea of Tim spending the night on the couch just doesn't give off the picture of a restful night.

Ducky's arrival back in the kitchen coincides with Gibbs' this last time and as expected, the M.E. requests help getting Tim to bed. "Jethro, he's clearly causing himself discomfort by attempting to sleep on that sofa. We really should get him settled on his own bed where he can stretch out as little or as much as he wishes."

"Figured as much, Duck. Lemme know when you're ready. I'll give you a hand."

********NCIS*******

Settled into the living room some twenty minutes later, each of them brandishing their last cup of refreshment while they talk, Gibbs brings up the elephant in the room. "Pretty worked up about this, Duck. That scene in Vance's office...not like you."

"Jethro, I have watched Anthony bully Timothy right in front of you for years and held my tongue while Timothy repeatedly took it on the chin because he knew and continues to keep in mind even to this day, that it's expected of him. It's part of the Marine training of yours - the need to toughen your team members up. Timothy understands that and so he says nothing. While, I may understand it as well, I do see many times where that line is crossed without any consequences. I simply felt the need to speak for him now because there comes a point where too much is too much."

Gibbs is speechless as he thinks on what he's just been told. He's shocked at this perspective; so different from his own. Finally, he attempts to put into words; his methods that were never meant to be so misunderstood. "Wasn't about expectin' him to keep lettin' Tony mis-treat him for the hell of it, Duck."

"Oh? Pray, tell what in heavens name has this abhorrent manner which you have persisted in treating Timothy so, about? There comes a point where too much is too much. And while I have waited for you to step up and speak up- to pull Anthony back in line when it happens - you have not done so.""

"Waitin' for him to stand up for himself."

"While _he_, undoubtedly, has been waiting for his mentor to step up and act as if he cares about him _beyond_ the tool he's become for the team and the target he has become for Anthony." Ducky surmises sadly.

"Guess, I misjudged that one." Gibbs admits regretfully.

"Good heavens! Well that is one mis-communication that needs to be fixed sooner rather than later, Jethro! Goodness, knows, it has gone on far too long, already!" Ducky exclaims with more than urgency.

"I agree."

********NCIS*******

Tony settles in at the bar, in no hurry to go home to his cold, lonely apartment that has stopped being 'home' a while back. Exactly when, he's not sure, but what he does know is that this two week suspension is crap and going home right now will only make it worse. A drink is set before him without his even having ordered and before he can even question the bartender, the hefty guy that looks every bit the bouncer is nodding at the space next to where Tony is sitting.

Turning to look, the Senior Field Agent is shocked to find Abby silently sitting there, watching him with concern written all over her. "Hey." She says softly. "I followed you because I knew you'd need someone to watch out for you ."

"Abby. I'm a big boy. I don't need a babysitter." He answers gruffly.

"Yeah, I know. But, I also know that you just took a really big hit."

"Thought you'd've been in McWhiner's corner on this."

"Tony, stop! Did you know that Tim hasn't said a single word? _None_ of this is his doing! He wouldn't rat you out like that and you know it!"

"How exactly - am I supposed to know that?"

"How many times over the years have you dumped on him or gone over the line on him and he's never said a word? C'mon, Tony! Think! The guy lets you walk all over him because he knows partners have each other's backs on so many levels you can't even keep track!"

"Abby." Tony tiredly breathes out. "Where are you going with this?"

"You're blaming Tim. I can see it all over you. And you shouldn't be. I don't want this to ruin what you two have."

"Wha we have?"

"Don't play dumb, Tony. You _know _what I mean."

"Oh, yeah, Abby. I know _exactly _what you mean!" Tony replies pointedly. Sitting up straight he looks her directly on and lets her in on something _he's_ never said anything about before. "The guy turned off the communication between us - when he was supposed to have my back while I was literally in the thick of a neighborhood full of possible murders trying to find our dirtbag! You didn't see him get suspended for that!" Picking up his glass, he drains his drink in one go and pushes the glass back toward the bartender for a refill.

Abby looks at him with complete compassion and sadness. "Tony that was _years_ ago."

"And yet nothing was ever said or done about it."

"If you didn't say anything..."

"Wait, how is it _you _know when I _didn't _ tell anyone?" Tony looks at her questioningly as he picks up his refilled glass and drinks a quarter of it down.

"Because Tim felt so bad about it afterwards that he ..."

"What? Ratted himself out? Not likely!" At this point, Tony sets his glass down and shakes his head.

"Tony, we've all done stuff we regret - to each other and you know it! Look at you and the superglue - more than once! Getting unstuck from that stuff? Hurts! And the way you treated Tim in front of that kid who broke into his apartment and stole his passwords and used his identity? Less than okay, Tony, really!"

"Not the same thing, Abbs. Not even close."

"No, it's not! But the principle is! Tim and Ziva ... what they did to you that day was inexcusable and they both knew it. Why do you think neither one of them ever did anything like that again, Tony?"

"Still tryin' to figure out how you found out. What'd McGee _do_, exactly?"

"He always retreats to my inner lab when he's upset and that day - well, that night, after the rest of you had gone home, he was camped out there and the look on his face was a dead give-away that something was really, really bothering him, so I did what I always do. I pushed him to tell me."

"And he told you...just like that?"

"No. Of course not. He never does. I always have to talk him into it. But this time was different because he knew he'd crossed a line he rarely ever crosses and he was having trouble with it. So it took a lot more convincing to get him to admit what he'd done. Believe me, Tony, he felt horrible."

"Never said a word to me about it. And I don't have a thing about apologies. Funny though, I never got one."

"I don't know what happened there. I do know he had every intention of giving you one."

"Doesn't matter anyway."

"Obviously it does, Tony or it wouldn't still bother you!"

"Why are you so pissed now? And don't tell me you're not because it's in your tone."

"Because in all the years you and Tim have worked together and everything you both have gone through together - helped each other through - you pick the _one_ time Tim crossed the line - to hold onto - instead of being willing to admit you crossed that line _countless_ times with him"

"Not the same line - by any stretch, Abbs. And what's that got to do with now, anyway?" Tony drains his glass again and pushes it forward for yet another refill.

"Exactly my point! It doesn't. You're just using that as an excuse to blame Tim for this mess that you created this time. You already knew Tim didn't say anything because he _neve_r does." At this point, Abby gets up and pecks Tony on the cheek. "C'mon, let's go. I'm taking you home."

"Nope. Not going."

"Yes, you are! Or I'm calling Gibbs."

"Call the man. I really don't give a damn. He sure as hell didn't give a damn about me up in that room today. "

"You know Gibbs better than that, Tony. We all know you're his favorite. So, he's being hard on you right now. Ever stop to think maybe you had it coming? It's called tough love for reason, Tony. Now, let's go!"

Huffing out a frustrated breath, Tony gets to his feet, holding onto the bar for support as the world instantly shifts and blurs before his eyes. "Yeah, Sure. Why not?" Somehow, someway, they make it out to Abby's car and for the remainder of the night, Tony remembers nothing more.

********NCIS*******

He doesn't remember much of the past two days. It's easy to recall sleeping, showering, Ducky checking him over again and again; somehow getting him to bed without his help. Other than that, Tim remembers very little of the time he's kept his eyes closed as much as possible, soaking up the chance to rest. It's hard to believe but this is one time, he didn't even stress the work he wasn't doing.

Now, here he is slowly returning back to work, one foot in front of the other, not yet beamingly happy to be back in the squad room and at the mercy of Tony yet again. Surprisingly enough, the Senior Field Agent's desk is empty when Tim arrives - later than usual. Still trying to get back into the swing of things, he doesn't waste a whole lot of time worrying about whether or not Tony's up to something. Ellie's greeting distracts him even further.

"Hello, McGee. Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah. Thanks. Where's Tony?"

"Suspended for two weeks." Ellie says sadly.

"What? Why?" Tim asks in complete disbelief.

"Are you kidding? For spraying you in the face, McGee!" She replies as if he should already know the answer.

"But, I didn't sa..."

"We know. But you should have." Ellie chastises him quietly.

Tim shakes his head. He's never made it a habit to rat Tony out - why should he start now?

"She's right." Gibbs says firmly as he strolls into the squad room.

"Boss..." Tim attempts to explain himself.

"Next time you don't speak up, McGee..." The boss stops at the younger man's desk and stares pointedly, knowing his point's been made effectively enough that he doesn't need to finish the thought.

Tim frowns. It's obvious the man just doesn't get it, although for the life of him, Tim doesn't know why. But here and now is not the time or place to get into it. He does what's expected of him instead. "Yes, Sir." He answers quietly just before he looks away and gets busy going through his emails. It's a task that's going to take him a bit longer than usual since he's been out.

Now it's Gibbs that's frowning. Between the frown, the quiet tone and the hated 'Sir' - there's definitely a problem here and he wants it rooted out. "McGee..."

Tim stops working because he knows that its what the boss wants at the moment. Glancing over at Ellie, Tim looks back at the boss and gently shakes his head. He won't get into this in front of the newbie. It's not his place to openly question the boss' decisions that aren't directly case related even if he completely disagrees with them.


	4. Chapter 4

_"Next time you don't speak up, McGee…." _

Looking almost shell-shocked at his agent's refusal to continue the discussion, Gibbs returns to his own desk and settles into his work. For the remainder of the morning, silence rules the roost. For four long hours, it's nothing but boring paperwork that seems to have come out of the woodwork – or maybe someone's desk drawer – the atmosphere in the squad room has been barely above tense.

It's not long, however, before the silence Tim and Gibbs enjoy working in, is broken by the newbie's attempt to disrupt the nearly palpable layer of tension that has surrounded them, chattering away on the mundane subjects like the weather and the increasing population of the local wildlife; squirrels and chipmunks, per se. As the resident mood shifter among the trio, Ellie has obviously been determined to break this uncomfortable feeling that's become almost palpable between the more senior members of her team,

Usually a pro at tuning people out as he works, Tim finally sighs tiredly with frustration after several hours of trying to do just that. He looks over at the new probie, trying to think of how to phrase his words so that she gleans no meanness from them. Careful to maintain the air of calm currently within the work space, he gently calls her out on it. "Ellie. Don't. Please."

Looking slightly confused, she goes quiet as she scrutinizes his expression and then nods in agreement. "Okay. Sorry."

"It's okay. Just. You don't have to try so hard, alright?" With an apologetic small smile, he turns back to his work, happy to embrace the silence that is now settling down around them. He's still waiting for the other shoe to drop with Gibbs since refusing to talk to him about the incident with Tony. He's sure he'll be catching hell for it just as soon as the boss is ready for one of his coffee breaks. The man's only left out of the squad room once and Tim's not even sure that was for a refill since the time he was gone barely topped ten minutes.

Surprisingly enough, time finally passes and soon lunchtime rolls around. Tim breathes out a sigh of relief that there is still no sign of the impending shoe drop. That is, until the Team Leader quietly directs Ellie to make the lunch run as he holds out a twenty for her to accept before she leaves out. Watching the team newbie head to the elevator, Tim can't help but feel that the axe grinding time has arrived.

Preparing himself for it, he secures the searches he's running, locks his work station and stashes the files he's been reading through, safely away in his desk drawer. He can't help but huff internally in silent laughter as his expectations pan out – with Gibbs standing in front of his desk; looking very much like the silent predator in wait for the kill.

Perching himself on the corner of the younger man's desk, Gibbs issues a quiet request. "Talk to me. Why didn't you report it?"

Between the subdued volume and the calmness of the man's tone, Tim's thrown off-kilter and it takes him a minute to regain his thoughts on the subject. Choosing his words carefully so that he'll get his point across without dragging this out or sounding like an idiot, Tim stands to his feet and meets the man's gaze directly as he gives him the answer he's patiently waited for all morning. "Boss, it's Tony. He is who he is and we're all used to it by now, well, except Bishop, of course, but …"

"This was different, McGee." Gibbs reminds him while shaking his head just enough that it's obvious he's disagreeing with Tim's assessment.

"No. not really. No different than the superglue incidents." Tim points out. "And you never said anything about me reporting him for those. Actually seemed like you encouraged him." Tim swallows hard as he admits how he sees this; a giant step for him, considering there was a time he would have crawled in a hole and died first before speaking up for himself like this.

Gibbs sighs as he looks away for a brief minute. He knows Tim's right. It's hard to believe he ever let that kind of stuff happen without making sure there were professional repercussions for Tony so he'd learn his lesson. It's not rocket science to figure out that getting unstuck from that stuff hurts and yet Tim never complained. As Team Leader, Gibbs had always wondered why.

Now, years later, he's finally hearing first hand, the discussion that will hopefully answer that question. The only problem with that is that it sets up a new question of why it's taken this long for this to come to a head like this. And why the hell he, as Team Leader, has never addressed this before.

"Boss, I've never reported him for any of the crap he's pulled on me over the years. Why would I even think to do it now?" Tim asks with genuine bewilderment.

"Why not?" The boss asks, now wondering about the entire spectrum of incidents he knows Tim is talking about. "What stopped you?" Even as the question left his mouth, the words of his friend from the other night return front and center in his mind now, almost as if to scream at him that he already knows the answer.

_"…I have watched Anthony bully Timothy right in front of you for years and held my tongue while Timothy repeatedly took it on the chin because he knew and continues to keep in mind even to this day, that it's expected of him. It's part of the Marine training of yours - the need to toughen your team members up. Timothy understands that and so he says nothing. …"_

"Par for the course? Came with the territory?" Tim's answer in the form of questions break through the boss' thoughts and proves the M.E.'s pin-point accuracy with the explanation of how things have been on this team since way back when. "I thought I was _supposed_ to take it on the chin since no one ever stopped him? I'm not sure, Boss. I just know that he's matured a lot over the years. We've _both _grown and changed. And he's more like an older brother now. You put up with a lot when it's family. Besides, we've had each other's backs for so long now…."

"Director doesn't see it that way." Gibbs is quick to point out. "Not sure I do either. Not this time. No excuse for spraying someone in the face – with anything."

Tim nods. "I appreciate that Boss. Really. And I'll admit, I was really ticked at first."

"Always tell ya to go with your gut, McGee. Shoulda said somethin' then."

"Boss, there really wasn't time while the case was still hot. You know how it is." Tim objects. He knows the man knows he's taught them to work the cases hard and focused without letting their personal issues intrude anymore. They've gotten better at it over the years and Tim knows that the man has come to see that

At this point, Gibbs isn't sure what to do because he knows that Tim's bond with Tony has matured and strengthened over the years and that they have each other's backs on more levels than anyone outside the team or even Vance, can appreciate. It's not his intention to tear into that. He respects it too much and he respects them for it too much. In fact, it's why he's able to continue to trust them with his life and each other's.

The Team Leader's silence is worrisome enough that Tim is inspired to speak his peace. "Boss, this just doesn't seem right –two weeks?"

"Was it right for you to get sprayed in the face?"

"Well, no, but…"

"It's done, McGee." That tone that says the discussion's over.

With a dissatisfied frown, Tim nods and sits back down, turning to get back into his work, feeling disappointed that he isn't being given a free pass to try to fix things and concerned for Tony. Unfortunately, he can't do anything at the moment. But when the work day is done, he's damned sure gonna go talk to his teammate and make sure he's okay. Tim just hopes to hell that the guy's not too pissed at him to talk to him!

******NCIS******

"Tony, open up. I know you're in there! Got pizza and beer here with your name on it." Tim calls out instead of banging down his friend's door.

"Go away, McGee." Tony's muffled answer comes from the other side.

"No. We need to talk. You need to eat. I'm not going anywhere until you let me in. In fact, I'm calling in reinforcements if you don't give up."

"Damn, McGee." Tony mutters loudly as he roughly pulls his apartment door open. "When the hell'd you get to be such a royal pain in the ass?"

"When you taught me how." Tim replies as he enters the apartment, shoving the two tall bagged beers in Tony's hands. It's all the alchohol he's willing to contribute to the cause. He flat out refused to buy him more, knowing it had the potential to make things worse. "Here. These are yours."

"Gee, thanks!" Tony snarks as he pulls the cans out of the bag, tossing the bag on the kitchen counter before heading to the nearest chair.

"You're welcome." Tim replies without skipping a beat. Deliberately ignoring any expression Tony might be trying to scare him off with, the younger man follows Tony into the kitchen and sets the pizza down on the kitchen counter. "Now, I know you and when you're dealing with a load of crap, you don't eat. So...eat!"

Tony breathes out deeply. "McGee…."

Turning to face his friend, Tim gets even more serious. "Tony, look. I can't fix this and you don't know how much I wish I could. But, I _can_ make sure you don't do something stupid, like let it get to you or worse, talk yourself into not taking care of yourself."

"What are you, my nursemaid now?" Tony quips sarcastically.

Frowning, Tim swallows hard and holds his tongue. He knows Tony's just trying to deal with letting someone else show they give a damn about him. Realizing that Tony's probably at the limit of his comfort zone now, Tim heads to the door. "I'll leave you to your dinner. Call me if you wanna talk, okay?"

Turning to watch Tim leave, Tony's not sure what he's feeling; remorse for being so grumpy with him or put out that he's invaded his escape pad. The fact that Tim's perceptive enough to realize that he's not really wanted for long-term company lightens the guilt trying to move in. Still, he can at least meet the guy half-way. "Yeah. I'll do that."

"No, you won't. But the offer still stands, anyway." Tim replies knowingly as he pulls the door open. He doesn't want Tony to feel obligated to call him and in all the years Tim's worked with the older man and made this very same offer, Tony has yet to ever take him up on it. He's not delusional in thinking this time will be any different. "Night, Tony."

"Night, Tim." Tony replies quietly. "And thanks."

"You're welcome."

*****NCIS******

For the first time in several years and the first time without it being for a case or to help Gibbs directly, Tim approaches the boss after work; in the lion's den. In fact, he can't help but feel like he's about to be the lamb offered up for slaughter as he enters the man's house after knocking loudly and silently being let in by a not very happy looking boss who hadn't even greeted him verbally. Coming straight here from Tony's had been a spur of the moment decision, but with his thoughts in chaos on this, it felt like the right one at the time he'd made it.

Now, following him down to his basement, he stops on the stairs, reluctant to invade the man's space any more than that. Slowly, he sits down on the step second from the bottom and watches as Gibbs braces himself against his saw table, crosses his arms and looks back at Tim expectantly and surprisingly enough, speaks first. "He'll talk when he's ready, McGee."

Tim knows he shouldn't be surprised the man knows why he's here, but he can't help but feel slightly awed by the accuracy of it. Gibbs' words, however, bring back to mind the feelings that are beginning to grow restlessly within him about this; the unfairness of it with its' severity and the possible effects on Tony's career. "I know."

"What state'd you find him in?"

"Down, grumpy, nothing over the top, yet. Brought him a pizza and a couple of beers. Didn't shove my company down his throat longer than that." Tim explains how he'd handled looking in on Tony, knowing the man before him will think he's bungled the job, but feeling himself like he handled it well enough that he's comfortable with it.

He's somewhat vindicated with his success when the man nods in silent acceptance and even offers a small smile that silently tells him he's done good.

A few seconds later the smile is gone and a touch of impatience takes its' place. "What's on your mind, McGee?"

"Let me talk to Vance. Please? Maybe he'll b…"

Gibbs shakes his head. "No."

"Boss, I…"

"McGee! Let it go!"

Tim's shocked into silence_. Since when does the boss sanction unfair treatment towards Tony by anyone? This just doesn't make sense! Why do…._

"Consider yourself damned lucky you're not on suspension yourself for not reporting him, McGee!" The boss almost angrily throws at him while standing down from his grouchy pose and heading to his work bench for the bourbon he suddenly feels the need for.

Now, Tim's eyes widen with surprise. It had never occurred to him that he'd done something wrong enough to warrant work related repercussions, just by not reporting what Tony'd done when they were under pressure to solve the case. It all seems just so over the top. It's a step outside the box that he wasn't prepared for.

Holding up a coffee mug towards Tim in silent question, Gibbs sees the younger man shake his head. He's not surprised the kid doesn't want a drink. He knows he's not much of a drinker anyway. Throw in this unexpected response from the boss while Tim is obviously struggling with it and if he didn't miss his guess, in about three seconds, his agent will be ….

Tim gets to his feet. "Sorry to bother you, Boss. See you tomorrow." He turns to go without waiting for a response, slowly climbing the steps.

Right on time. "Night, McGee." Gibbs answers as he leaves the bothering him part untouched. Although the younger man's never come here of his own volition before without it being to take care of the injured boss, this time and the reason for it, loans itself to this unpleasant ending because while neither of them are satisfied or even happy about the situation or the outcome; there's not a damned thing they can do about it. Tony's actions brought this on himself. Tim just needs to accept that and move on. Hell, they all do.

******NCIS******

Heading out of his building the next morning, with a few minutes of extra time to get to work, Tim's stopped short in his trek to the parking lot of his apartment complex, by the sight of one Tony DiNozzo, Jr. using not his own car, but Tim's as his chair, comfortably sitting on the hood, with his feet set on the front bumper, his arms braced on his knees as his hands cradle a Styrofoam cup of something hot, judging by the steam still coming from the tiny hole in the lid.

It's been a long, nearly sleepless night since Tim's tossed and turned all night, the less than stellar situation and the way the boss has spoken to him on it, still ringing in his ears on constant replay. The last thing he's expected is this. It takes him a minute to school his thoughts as he considers the early hour and the fact that Tony has brought himself out when he doesn't have to work today. Could the guy actually be taking Tim up on his offer? And why right now when he knows Tim has to be to work in less than an hour and a half?

"Tony." Tim greets his teammate reservedly.

Sitting up to stretch his back, Tony quietly returns the greeting. "McGee. Thought we could talk."

Resisting the urge to deliberately look at his watch, Tim nods and gestures for Tony to follow him back up to his apartment, out of the early morning chill. He's surprised at the silence that accompanies them on their trek back to the apartment building and even up to his floor. In fact, they're back inside Tim's apartment and flopping down on Tim's furniture before that silence is broken.

"Heh. You know you've screwed up royally when the boss agrees with the ass-chewin' Vance lays on you – in partnership with Ducky – and then head slaps the hell outta you on top of that."

"Wow. I hadn't realized…" Tim admits as he glances at his teammate.

"With all that time on my hands since Friday, I've done a lot of thinking. Nuthin' else do to, right?" Tony asks nonchalantly, as if Tim won't realize that's _not_ the reason he's been seriously soul-searching over this.

"What'd you come up with?" Tim asks as he deliberately disregards the question that's begging for attention he's not going to give it. The question he's asked gets them straight to the point. He knows the guy's come up with something or he wouldn't be here at the crack of dawn on a work day – for Tim- wanting to talk about it.

"That I can see it now." Tony looks pointedly at Tim, wanting the younger man to see that he's serious about this. "Never saw it before….until now. And for that, I'm sorry, McGee."

"Saw what before, Tony?" Maybe it's because he's short on sleep and caffeine but Tim isn't sure exactly what it is Tony's figured out now that he's missed before.

"Oh, c'mon, McGee! You _know_ what! I've been a bully who's made you my victim!"

Realizing this isn't going to be a very quick discussion, Tim gets up and heads to the kitchen, suddenly in need of more caffeine and the chance to send a text to the boss. He's definitely going to be late this morning.

Several minutes later, with two cups of fresh coffee in hand, Tim returns to the living room and sets one of the cups down on the coffee table in front of Tony while he himself down, cradling his own cup in his hands.

"I stopped thinking of myself as your victim a while back, Tony. Sure, I still get nervous when you start acting cagey or bored, but nowhere near the same intensity that it used to be when I first joined the team." Tim agrees quietly. "You're not that person anymore, Tony."

"Present circumstances seem to disagree with you on that one, McSmart." Tony dryly replies even as he smiles at the cup of coffee and sits forward to pick up the cup and drink from it.

"Tony, relax, will you? I got it a long time ago. When you started changing and showing more of your humanity; I got it. It really wasn't _all_ about hazing at my expense – then."

"Was never _all_ about that, Probie." Tony argues. "Doesn't change the heart of the matter, though. Does it? I screwed up. I should never have sprayed it in your face like that. And I never should have done half the things I did to you then, either – for the same reason. I get it now."

"Tony. I appreciate that you get that. Really I do. And in case I haven't said it, 'thank you' for your apology. But, as for this situation? It's not like I haven't screwed up. C'mon, we _all _know how badly _I've_ screwed up in my time on the team. We _all_ screw up occasionally."

Tony cracks a smile at that commonly known fact that Tim's found the ability to freely admit to. On the one hand it's nice to see McGee be so quick to defend him, but on the other, it's not so encouraging to see him struggle with the depth of wrongness done here that's promoted Tony's punishment. He hasn't even had to say anything. It's obvious the guy hasn't slept and Tony can plainly see the guilt he's carrying over this.

"Tony?"

"Just what exactly constitutes 'screwin' up' for you, Probie?"

"For me, it was that case where Ziva and I shut the communications off from you while you were going door to door, trying to flush out the clues we needed to zero in on the killer's identity. We both knew we shouldn't have done that. You could have been killed or bitten by a dog and we would never have known it until it was too late. I kept expecting Gibbs to fire me over that. I never did figure out why he never said anything… wait a minute! He never said anything because _you _never said….wow. Tony you could have had my _badge_ for that one! Ziva's too! "

"Wouldn't have happened, McGee." Tony reassures him nonchalantly as he sips more of his coffee. Setting the cup down, he sits back and looks back over at Tim. "But thanks. I'm happy to hear that you actually learned from that definite screw up. Sine neither you or Ziva ever said anything..."

"I was too scared to bring it back up. Thought if I did, I would be fired on the spot I am sorry, Tony. For doing it and for never owning up to how wrong it was to do. But, no doubt about it. Lesson learned.."

"It's also nice to be appreciated."

"It _is_, isn't it?" Tim agrees in a new tone; one that's close to being obvious in making a point.

"Okay, where you going with this now?" Tony wants to know.

With a slight shrug of his shoulders, Tim tries to downplay his next point. "Only that you and I have been there for each other in tough spots like this before and with those few exceptions we're rehashing now, we always have each other's backs; when push comes to shove. Something we seem to take for granted with each other until something big like this comes up."

"But?"

"But, this time…"

"I crossed that line again." Tony finishes the thought since he knows where Tim's coming from.

"Yeah. I mean I get that I shouldn't have been such a wimp about the whole _'o…der' _thing but …

"_But,_ I shouldn't have gone so overboard with it in your face the way I did."

"Yeah. It's like I told Gibbs. I was pissed but, I didn't do anything because…"

"Because it was just another one of my old habits coming back at you, like they still do from time to time." Tony surmises with a boatload of guilt in his tone.

"Yeah. But I still don't' understand why the harsh punishment. I'm really sorry you've been hit with this. You've done stuff before and gotten off scott-free, so why now?" Tim tries to let Tony know that he really does feel bad about this.

"Point being made. Lesson being learned. I'll survive." Tony tosses out in hopes of calming the brewing firestorm he can see in Tim's eyes.

"What point, Tony? That you're not allowed to make a mistake?" Tim asks heatedly, angry on his teammate and friend's behalf.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe that it's _completely_ inappropriate to disregard the health and well-being of a fellow agent?" Tony answers in his most authoritatively sarcastic tone.

Tim breathes out a heavy sigh. "You _know_ what I mean. "

"You're worried that this means we're not allowed to screw up anymore. Step one toe out of line and goodbye career." Tony surmises dramatically with a sigh of his own.

"Yeah."

"Seriously, McGee. When's the last time it even crossed _your_ mind to spray someone in the face with anything?"

"Okay, maybe that's never happened, but what about the time I escaped from the dogs without you – and left you out there to face them alone?"

"Yeah, that was pretty harsh. But, we both know, that if I' been in the lead, I'd have done the same thing to you – and without even remembering that you're probably still terrified of dogs thanks to that mutt Abby named after the boss."

"Well, you're right, that's exactly why I reacted without thinking of having your back. But, that doesn't make it right."

"No. No it doesn't. But we're talkin' extreme circumstances here, McGee. Nowhere near the norm and nowhere close to where you usually operate. I know that. Gibbs knows that. Hell, _everyone_ knows that. Let me put it this way. There's never a day when I question if you're gonna have my back out there. Can you say the same about me?"

"Yes!" Tim's answer is instantaneous and without a blink of an eye as he struggles to process what Tony's just admitted to him.

"Really?" Tony's eyes are boring holes into Tim's head with their intensity as he digs for the complete truth.

"Yes! Sure, back in the early days, I worried. But not anymore. I haven't doubted it in a very long time, Tony."

"The very fact that you ever doubted it at all –at any time - makes the point of all this. Tim." Tony replies with utmost seriousness and a calmness that speaks of his own introspection that has brought him to this same point.

"Tony…" Tim breathes out tiredly.

He hates that all of this is coming to a head like this but he has to wonder just how much of the history he and Tony are talking about – are playing a part in Vance's fact that this two weeks screams unfair and extreme leads him to fear the worst. Even he can see that Tony's not the same person he was back then so if the man's history is playing a part of this, well, it's really hard to swallow. _"_You've changed since then. Over time we both have. We're two people who sometimes slip and treat each other like crap – but always feel bad for it. Okay, almost always. But the point is that we have each other's backs when and where it counts. When the chips are down, most of the time, anyway; we know we care about each other beyond the job enough that the other is trustworthy. If it were _all _the time, none of this would have even been an issue. But…"

"But, I fell back onto an old habit of walking all over you to get what I wanted accomplished and now I'm paying the piper."

"Meaning I'm right that we need to tiptoe that line from now on?"

"Just for the record, you got sprayed in the face, which was uncalled for – by me - and you're more pissed at my punishment than you are at me?" Tony asks incredulously.

"I am now. Yeah. When it first happened? Of course not. I didn't even think there'd _be_ any punishment. But, Tony – the point is what this is doing to your record! You're a great agent! One of the best. Everyone knows this. So, why this push to blemish your record?"

"Like I said, McGee. It's the principal of it. With your moral code, I'm shocked you're so opposed to this. When's the last time _you _did something like this?

"Tony, I'm human, too. It's gonna happen. In fact, we're aren't as different as you want to believe."

"Oh, yes we are!" Tony objects sharply. "As night and day, McGee!"

"_No_. we're not. We both want the same things on the job…the dirt bags caught, justice for the victims, to not screw up on the job and to be appreciated by co…"

"But we operate on different playing fields to get it done, Probie." The Senior Field Agent interrupts quickly. "Everyone knows this. It's why I'm under a sharper microscope than you on some days and other days, it's you sitting in that spot."

Tim laughs. "Guess that just proves my point about that line, then. Heads up, Tony. Things are gonna get a lot more 'toe the line' boring."

"You're reading way too much into this, McGee. You need to stop thinking this into the ground. Just be yourself. Treat every day on the job exactly like it is what it is; a normal, everyday, day. Nobody is pining for your job or standing around waiting to hand us our asses on a platter the second we make a mistake or do something we shouldn't. Get that thought outta your head! This…right now….is justified. Just because you can't… " Tony sighs. "Just refocus, McGee. Alright? Let this go and refocus."

Tim scrutinizes Tony's expression, taking from it that the man is dead serious and believes in what he's selling. "Okay, I'll try."

"No, Probie, not 'try' 'do'. As your superior, I'm ordering you to let this go and get your head back on straight!"

With an expression that says he thinks there's more to be said, Tim, surprisingly enough, gets to his feet without another word, instead. Heading out of the room, there's barely a minute before Tony hears a door down the hall close, signaling that the young man's hitting the head.

Right on time with that, Tim's phone rings and out of his gut feeling that it's the boss calling Tim to read him the riot act, Tony snatches it up and glances at it. Yup. Just as he thought. Without hesitation, he snaps it open and answers it.

"Hey, Boss."

**_*******NCIS******_**

Driving into work almost thirty minutes after he's supposed to already be there, Tim frowns as traffic once again manages to crawl a mere twenty feet before coming to a standstill for the umpteenth time in ten minutes. This is why he normally leaves to work earlier than the rest of D.C.'s general population – because he _hates_ gridlock. He hates what it does to his car and he hates what it does to his mood.

Today however, his thoughts on his conversation with Tony are keeping him company and helping to pass the time. Before he realizes he's done it; he's pulling onto the Navy Yard and showing his badge for access. Driving in, he gives himself a pep-talk. If Tony can see the justification in Vance's orders, than who is Tim to suddenly try to fight the system on Tony's behalf? What kind of craziness is that, anyway? Tony's right. It's time to let this go and go back to the job at hand; every day a new one with fresh opportunities and chances to make right on the next dirt bag's wrongdoing.

Parking his car, his thoughts turn to the text he sent Gibbs. He's a little worried since the man hasn't replied. At all. Checking his phone as he walks, he frowns. Wait a minute. The man did call him! Oh, crap, talk about lousy timing! Why hadn't Tony said anything? Because he took the call and spoke to the man. Quickly hitting the speed dial, he calls the Senior Field Agent – only to hear it go directly to his voicemail. Not needing to leave him a message, he ends the call and mentally gears himself up for whatever might be coming at him from the boss when he gets in.

Thankfully, when he gets in, the squad room is empty and the only sign of life having even been in, is the file on his desk with a note on it in Gibbs' writing. _Re-search_. Good. He's got an assignment to sink his teeth into and some peace and quiet in which to do it in.

The perfect way to start the fresh work day.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Thought this would be the last chapter - but it's kind of taken on a little life of its' own. One more to go._

* * *

Lost in his cyber searches for the case he's pulled off the stack and begun working on, the rest of the world once again tuned out, Tim doesn't notice the boss man returning to the squad room, a silent Ellie in tow. He doesn't see their glances in his direction. Neither does he notice the Team Leader's steady gaze as the older man settles in behind his desk once more.

Watching Tim work, Gibbs barely manages to smother the smirk of satisfaction mixed with pride that rises to the surface. The guy has taken the less than positive interaction they had last night and just rolled with it. Once upon a time, that wouldn't have been the case and it's a testament to the maturity he's gained that Tim's able to do so now.

Still, the boss can't help but still feel a small remnant of the surprise he'd felt at the younger man's visit last night and the reason for it. It's not like Tim to attempt to buck the system like this, although doing so is not a foreign concept to Gibbs by any stretch of the imagination. Plenty of times over the years, he's been left unsatisfied himself with the outcome of something enough to want to fight it. So, he's not _entirely_ shocked that Tim has shown himself to be human enough that he has his moments too.

What is it they say, 'It's always the quiet ones'? Oh, there've been plenty of times that Tim has spoken up against something over the years – just not like this – and certainly not in Gibbs basement or late at night in the boss' presence for that matter. Countless times, the younger man's stepped up to be there for his teammates, much as Tony's done for him. Hell even Kate and Ziva both had their moments. But this….this is different.

Since that call he'd placed to Tim's phone earlier when Tony had surprisingly enough, been the one to answer, the Team Leader's thought of little else than his Senior Field Agent's words alongside his own conversation with Tim from last night. The fact that it's been an incredibly quiet morning without a fresh case to move his attention off those thoughts has had a lot to do with that.

His focus has been stuck on this primarily because he hates to see any of his team benched; especially to the degree that Tony has been and even the way in which Tim has been and any work towards fixing that is work worth doing. Even now, the exchange with Tony replays itself clearly:

_"Hey Boss."_

"DiNozzo. Why are you answering McGee's phone?"

_"He's in the head."_

"Tell him he's got thirty minutes."

_"I will. Oh, hey, Boss?"_

"Mmm?"

_"Appreciate you lettin' him off the hook so we could talk."_

"Don't make a habit of doin' it on work time, DiNozzo."

_"I won't. Uhm…."_

"Somethin' on your mind, DiNozzo?"

_"You told me to let you know when I get why you were so pissed at me."_

"Yeah."

_"Well, I get it now."_

"Good."

_"Not sure I understand why it's never come up before, but I get it."_

"That makes two of us, Tony."

Having made his point, Gibbs had ended the call, closing the phone at that moment. He'd known that Tony had heard everything he was and wasn't saying. DiNozzo isn't the only one needing to _'get it'_ and the Team Leader has been working on accepting that and the responsibility for having not cut this problem off at the pass years ago. So long as responsibility is accepted now and work is done now to ensure it doesn't happen again, the team will come through this intact and possibly even stronger.

Still, the very fact that Tony has already found his way around to Gibbs' point and is already talking to McGee, calmly and rationally, from the sounds of it, spells out the Senior Field Agent's ability to step back and regroup so that he can pick himself up and move on. This isn't the first time Tony's shown himself capable of this and just as he knows Tony's big mouth and easily bored mind will surely get him in trouble again before too, long, Gibbs knows it won't be the last time he'll find his way. But, it's damn nice to see at a time when it matters most, like now.

Blinking, Gibbs returns his thoughts to the he sighs tiredly and gets to work with the mundane things he needs to deal with that are currently cluttering his desk and email inbox. As he digs in, the quiet that now feels peaceful and soothing settles in around them and he relishes it.

****NCIS*****

Driving home from Tim's place, Tony can't help but go back over his conversation with the younger man. While it does feel good, knowing that Tim's matured enough to own up to his screw-ups and the times he's done Tony wrong or said something he never should have said; Tony realizes that he, himself, has done likewise more times than he can shake a stick at.

And both of them; hell all three of them, Ziva included, have gotten by without it become a stain on their record.

A fact that Tony, himself is quietly pleased to have had a part in – at least for Tim and Ziva. Tim's earlier point about Tony's never having reported what they'd done that day out in the field, isn't something he looks back on with anger – anymore, but rather with pride. It took a long time to let the bitter anger over their actions that day go, but once he'd made the choice to let them suffer the fate of their conscience, rather than of Vance, it wasn't something he could take back.

Yes, he'd dragged it out into the open and tossed into the fire when Abby had so quickly defended Tim the other night – but he hadn't done that out of anything beyond frustration and maybe a dose of desperation for someone to at least try to see that he's not some monster playing the role of the NCIS Agent. Still, it had come as a pleasant surprise to hear Tim bring up the very same point on his own this morning. Validation is always nice – especially when you don't have to beg for it.

Of course, he was just as relieved and happy that he and Tim were able to bring this thing back around to where they could leave it behind and get back to the business of getting back to business. The point of all this talking it out wasn't to throw fresh blame on any long burned out fire anyway, but rather to strengthen the kinship that they've built over the years, through learning how to put up with each other and work side by side in spite of their differences.

****NCIS*****

Thankfully no new case comes in before lunch. As the boss sounds the call for lunch, Tim is off like a rocket to the back elevator, obviously heading somewhere he can't wait to get to. Gibbs doesn't even have to ask where he's going and he can't help but grin at the younger man's enthusiasm. It's an uplifting thought, realizing that very shortly, he'll have his younger agent cleared for field duty once again.

*******NCIS*****

Once Gibbs sounds the call for lunch, Tim beats a hasty retreat, anxious not only to get field clearance, but to talk to Ducky. As he walks, Tim recalls that he hasn't seen the man since Saturday when he was still pretty out of it and then he only remembers talking food, medicine and sleep. That brings to mind the thought that he's been meaning to ask the man a question regarding the past few days. Now's as good a time as any.

He also needs to ask him about something that's been troubling him since his talk with Tony earlier. It's been niggling at the back of his mind behind work stuff all morning. He needs a sound second opinion, even if he has already made up his mind of what he needs to do. Somehow, talking it out beforehand seems the prudent way to go.

Entering the swooshing autopsy doors, he's relieved to find only the M.E. present. He was dreading having to ask to speak to him privately since it always seems almost rude to ask Jimmy to leave the room in such cases. With a tiny smile, he admits to himself that he's just as glad Ducky's not working on any guests right now, but rather sitting at his desk poring over some paperwork.

"Hey, Ducky."

"Ah, Timothy. Here for your final assessment and field clearance, I presume?" Ducky's cheerful greeting lifts Tim's spirits and brings a small smile to his face as he answers the man.

"Yeah. Actually, I need to talk to you about something else, too. That is if you have the time?"

"Certainly, I do. Hop up on this table so I can have a look at your eyes and while I'm doing that, you can lay it out for me, whatever it is you need my advice on."

First, would you mind if I ask you something?" The younger man asks as he maneuvers himself up on the table with considerable less finesse than a 'hop' would have been.

"Not at all, Timothy. Ask away!" The. M.E. replies cheerfully as he walks over to where he keeps his medical bag and retrieves it.

"Ok. Well, Friday night, I remember not moving from the couch, falling asleep there, even. But Saturday morning, I woke up in my bed. You didn't move me by yourself did you, Ducky?"

"No, dear boy. I certainly did not. Believe, me, although you are not 'heavy' per se, I do possess a great deal more self-preservation than to put myself through more than my already old heart can handle. No, never mind about that now. We are talking about your at the moment. Jethro was there to help as he insisted on driving me to your apartment so that we could both check in on you. He brought dinner and heated it up for you while I was checking you over to make certain that your day of rest had actually made a difference and that you were indeed on the mend."

"Oh. OH!" Tim's shock is written all over his face which brings a smirk to the older man's countenance as he watches Tim think through the fact that this means his Team Leader cares more than he lets on; even about Tim.

After a moment, the older man's look becomes a pointed one as if silently chastising Tim for not realizing that this isn't something new to Gibbs' character; just rarely seen. With a sigh, Ducky pats Tim on the arm. "Why don't you tell me what it is you wish to ask me about, Timothy?"

"Actually, I'd kinda like to keep that just between the two of us, Ducky. And out here…" Tim glances towards the doors he's just come through himself, before looking back at the M.E. he knows the wise surrogate uncle of his will get his point without anything else being said.

"We have the ever present possibility of company without warning, yes. I see your point. All right, then. Let's get the look-see out of the way and then we'll have that private talk," The older man agreed as he busies himself laying out the pieces of his medical bag that he'll be using.

"I appreciate it, Ducky."

"Of that, I have no doubt, young man. Now, let's take a look, shall we? You know the drill, look up at the ceiling without moving your head…."

_*****NCIS*****_

About the time Tim's lunch break should be over, Gibbs is surprised to find the young man approaching his desk with a piece of paper in his hand. But, it's not the paper that's the surprise, rather the bothered look on Tim's face as well as the length of time his return as taken. Fearing that the paper in hand isn't what they'd expected; Tim's clearance to go back out into the field; but more restrictions, Gibbs silently holds out one hand for the necessary item, sliding his glasses on with other hand as he waits.

Tim, for his part, hands the paper to the Team Leader, the knowledge of what a true man of character would have done ages ago, weighing heavily on him as the resolution to do what's right and own up, much the same as Tony's been publically been made to do; sits foremost on his mind.

"Ducky's cleared you to go back out." Gibbs reminds him, hoping to get him to open up.

Tim nods as he quietly responds. "I know."

"There some reason you don't want to?"

Tim shakes his head as he answers so quietly, Gibbs barely hears it. "It's not that."

"Somethin' botherin' you?" With the surprise mixed with a touch of irritation, blended with a whisper of concern, the man's tone is just short of sympathetic.

Hearing the less than happy tone raises Tim's concern for how this is going to turn out enough that he physically flinches. Embarrassed even more by this, he sighs as he does what he has to do and looks up at him. "Boss, we need to talk."

With a silent nod of agreement, Gibbs comes round his desk. Tim's not done and he makes that known by not moving to follow. Noticing this, the older man turns back and looks pointedly at his agent, his eyebrows marching upwards in impatience.

Tim swallows hard and bites the bullet he'll never be able to take back. "With the Director."

_*****NCIS*****_

Feeling concerned and antsy at the gap of time it's been since she's heard from anyone up in the squad room or even heard anything about what's going on with them, Abby heads upstairs to see for herself that they're okay. Tim's last email to her had been on Sunday – when he promised her he was much better and would be at work today. But since then there's been nothing from him and with Tony, the silence has gone on even longer. She's less than happy to only find Ellie there but restrains her disappointment enough to ask. "Hey. Where is everyone?"

It's only when Ellie stops looking at the work on the floor in front of her to gaze up at Abby, that the Forensic Scientist can plainly see the younger woman is looking pretty concerned about something. Even her tone when she speaks is subdued, a sure sign that something's going on with her team that's not necessarily good. "Hey. Abby."

"What's wrong?" Abby asks as she comes to stand beside her.

"I'm not sure."

"You seem pretty down? What's going' on?"

"I think something's going on with McGee." Ellie admits quietly.

"What do you mean? He's here, right? He's not hurt? His eyes are okay now? His face is all better?"

"No, not like that. Yes, he's here. And he's cleared for field duty again. Yes and yes, he's fine with all that. But…"

"But what, Bishop? You can't just lead up to something and not spill the rest of it, especially if it's about something being wrong with the team or anyone on it!" The Lab Rat firmly chastises the newbie.

"I know. It's just that I'm not sure I'm reading this right and…"

"Just tell me!" Abby demands anxiously.

"When McGee brought his clearance to Gibbs a few minutes ago, he was looking really upset about something."

"Is that it?"

Abby's tone doesn't fool Ellie one bit. Even she can hear that the generic question is baked completely in false bravado looking for the quickest escape so the real answers can be dug up from the right source elsewhere. She knows Abby will be heading down to Ducky shortly. She's been here long enough to have figured out he's the person they all go to when seeking answers they can't find up here.

"No. When Gibbs asked him what was botherin' him. He said they needed to talk. To the Director"

"Oh!" Underneath the surface, Abby's fear quotient just tripled and she mentally scurries to find the quickest way to get out of dodge so she can go talk to someone who can be of not only help, but reassurance as well. Ellie's concern rattles her just a bit more.

"Is that bad? That is bad, right?"

Deliberately choosing each word, Abby gives the best answer she can think of "It's not normal. So it may be bad. You said he'd just come from talking to Ducky right?"

The part of her brain that reminds her of her very recent conversation with Tony comes back to mind now but she dismisses it, not wanting to think that the Senior Field Agent she loves like her older brother would have done such a thing as to have gotten Tim in trouble for something he did years ago. Still, the coincidence of the timing in this just won't stop bugging her.

"He came in carrying the paper Ducky obviously signed off on, so I think so." Ellie replies hesitantly; completely unaware of the multitude of things this news is doing to Abby's sense of all being right within her world.

"Right. I don't think it's anything to worry about. Keep me updated!" Abby turns and heads back out, happy she made it out in one piece – and without hurting anyone. Her fast pace seems to pick up speed with every step. She HAS to talk to Ducky. Right now!

_******NCIS*****_

Still sitting in his office since Tim's departure, lost in the replay of his conversation with the troubled younger man, Ducky sighs in despair, He hopes he offered the right suggestion; strongly laid out as it was. His biggest hope, however, is that Timothy does not regret choosing whichever road he does decide to take in this matter. He's grateful nothing else is looming before him in the task department because for the life of him, he cannot get the conversation out of his mind.

_***Flashback****_

_"Alright, Lad. Now that we've taken care of your field clearance and brewed ourselves a pot of tea, why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"_

_"Ducky, do you believe in going back to do what's right – even if it's about something you did years ago? Or shouldn't have done? I don't mean like you did with that poor 'Jane Doe', either. I mean something you did wrong."_

_"Good heavens! Where did this come from?"_

_"Something I was reminded of while Tony and I were talking this morning." Tim's eyes are as sad as his tone._

_"I see. And this something, whatever 'it' is, is something you feel the need to make right, now that you've been reminded of it, I take it?"_

_"Yeah. I'd tell you about it, but…"_

_"You do not want me to know if others that should already know, do not."_

_"Exactly."_

_"I appreciate your caution, Timothy. Might I be candid with you?"_

_"Please." _

_"All right. Well, it occurs to me that the fact that you are asking me, means that it is job related. I'm afraid that also tells me, Timothy, that my opinion of whether or not to 'fess up' isn't what you're truly after, but rather whether or not you truly do have the option not do to so, hmm?"_

_"Yeah, I guess so."_

_"And in that regard, I'm afraid, you're going to be quite disappointed. You see, lad. In my day, one did not shirk the owning up of any misdeed, It just simply wasn't done if you wished to become a man of the highest moral fiber that others would look to for integrity, honesty; the ability to trust in your word, Most importantly, was that you could respect yourself for, as well."_

_Tim looks down, his shoulders too heavy to hold up under the weight of guilt that's steadily heaping on him, the further into this discussion they go._

_Ducky stop talking and watches as his words seems to hit the young man like a sledge hammer. _

_******NCIS*****_

Stopping a few steps from the Director's office, Gibbs silently questions Tim's choice to talk about whatever this is, in front of the man over Gibbs' head in the chain of command, with just one glance.

With his expression as serious as the Team Leader's ever seen it, Tim nods, just as silently. This is what he wants to do. No, it's there in his eyes, it's what he _needs_ to do. Whatever this is about has him so bothered that he's convinced this is the way he's supposed to be handling it.

In hindsight, Gibbs will question why he didn't stop him and take him aside and get him to open up one on one. But for now, he lets Tim follow his own instincts even though he's less than thrilled about this. He just wishes like hell he already knew what this was about.

Surprisingly enough, not only is the Director in, but he actually has a whopping ten minutes he can spare them since they're not on his schedule. With a frown still firmly fixed to his expression, Gibbs ushers Tim inside the man's office, closing the door firmly behind himself as he falls in just behind and to the right of his agent.

"Something tells me I'm not gonna like this."

Gibbs shrugs and gestures towards Tim. "Ask him."

"Director, this is more something I need to say to Gibbs. But, I believe it's important that I say it with you present."

"I'm guessing what logic there is in this will become known when you get to your point, Agent McGee? " Vance asks with enough dryness that the need for this not to be a waste of his time is clearly understood. "Go on. What's this about?"

With a small nod of silently expressed appreciation, Tim turns to his Team Leader. "We always joke about how you being you – you always know – whatever it is we think you don't know."

Gibbs doesn't appreciate this interruption since it's not making a point and his glare tells Tim as much.

With the slight nod he long ago picked up from Gibbs himself, Tim carries on, albeit shakily. "But, I can't imagine you knew about this and never said anything, so I have to say something now that I remember it. I'd completely forgotten about it until…well, earlier today."

Scrutinizing him for a moment, Gibbs nods in silent comprehension. This is beginning to make more sense now. Tim's talk with Tony this morning is coming out. Even Tony's seemingly unnecessary thanks when he'd called fits now. The tremor in his agent's quiet voice halts the impatience that is trying to surface. Even a blind man would be able to feel the tension rolling through Tim right now.

"What I need to tell you is this…A couple of years ago, I did something I shouldn't have while working a case. It was out in the field and it's a big enough something that it never should have happened and it never will again. And I can't tell you any more without the fact that it _wasn't _reported becoming a bigger problem than it already is." Tim continues on, his expression earnest as if trying to convey an additional message without having to say it.

Vance chomps down on his toothpick as he glances at Gibbs. Because this is something that should have, by all rights, been discussed with Gibbs back whenever it was that it happened, that's where the next move has to come from. It's easy to see the Team Leader's been blindsided here and Vance isn't about to be a part of that. "This one's in _your _court."

_ *****NCIS*****_

Arriving at his own apartment complex, Tony parks and turns the car off, his thoughts still in full gear of thinking how things are between himself and Tim now. There's been boatloads of wrong done, both deliberate and not, on all sides of the discussion table here and no one is claiming complete innocence which makes being able to put it into perspective, much easier and setting it down once and for all, even more so.

He just hopes Tim can let go of the guilt over Tony's getting tagged this time, because of something he'd done to Tim. The younger man's still easy to read when it comes to stuff like this and that was written all over his face while they were talking earlier. Knowing Tim, it's still eating at him; especially now that they've inadvertently revisited one of Tim's biggest job related miss-deeds that he'd done to Tony and gotten away with scott-free.

With a frown, Tony sighs. He has to do more than hope. Knowing Tim the way he does, it won't be enough. Picking up his cell phone, he hits the button for the speed dial number he needs. As soon as it's answered, he's speaking into the phone.

"Hey, I think there's something you should know."

_******NCIS*****_

Gibbs nods as he accepts his boss' decision and turns on his heels to take it elsewhere. He's gone all of two steps, with Tim reluctantly keeping up with him, when Vance's voice stops them both.

"Why now, Agent McGee?"

Tim turns around to answer, although no coherent thought springs to mind in readiness to be the response the man will accept.

Before anything further can be said, Gibbs' cell phone chirps and the man quickly answers it with his typical quiet growl.

"Yeah. Gibbs.

_"Hey. I think there's something you should know."_

"I'm listening'" Gibbs' response is instant since it's Tony, he's not wasting any time with small talk and the guy's tone is serious.

_ "McGee and I talked this mornin'. I know that you know that already, but what you don't know is well, let's just say something came up and I need you to do me a favor – don't let McGee do anything drastic."_

"Too late."

_"Crap!"_

Snapping his phone closed, Gibbs returns his attention to the discussion that's been going on around him, only to discover, it seems to have stalled while Vance waits for him to finish his call. He sees the look sent his way from the boss, but wisely leaves it alone. It's not his place to break the details wide open on his agents, if Vance isn't pushing for them.

When his silent look that asks what the call was about that couldn't wait, doesn't get an answer, Vance returns his attention to the Agent in front of him that he still wants answers from. "I'm waiting, McGee. If whatever this is that you can't go into detail about, happened years ago, why the hell bring it up now – even if you have _just_ remembered it? What - DiNozzo's been disciplined and you feel you have to be, too? Some bizarre sense of … I'm not even sure what to call it!" The man's acute displeasure is nearly palpable.

"Not exactly, Sir." Tim nervously admits while he deliberately refrains from even as much as glancing at Gibbs in his peripheral vision. He can already feel the man's ire and disappointment rolling off of him in addition to that of the Director and it's nearly impossible to think straight right now or even breathe normally. But, this is definitely _not _ just a point of trying to throw himself under the bus next to Tony and it's vital that they understand this.

It's hard to put it into words, but it's a point of dragging his self-respect back into something that resembles what it used to look like back when he never doubted himself or altered course from doing what was right. It's about manning up and doing what's right now that he remembers having NOT done the right thing- even if it is too little, too late; or ruins his career.

"Well, just what _exactly _brought this half-baked confession out?"

"I just want to be able to respect the person I see the next time I look in the mirror, Director." Tim replies nervously, his quiet tone striking a chord with the older two men in the room as much as the words themselves. "And if I don't say something about this, then I can't do that anymore."

It's a moment of uncomfortable silence between the three who each value good moral character; a lesson in the reality that their humanity, complete with inherent weaknesses of one variety or another, leaves them open to a failure or two along the way or at least, a mistake in judgment now and then. Still, in never having owned up to whatever this screw up was – back when he should have, Tim has lent himself to some serious scrutiny from not two of the men who's opinion of him matters most in his small piece of the world. He's acutely aware that these two in front of him now, have long thought of him as wholesome and completely trustworthy and that in all probability, he's just shot that completely to hell. But he seriously and deeply hopes they can see the bigger picture here.

Even Vance can read the writing on the wall as the youngest of the three of them standing there becomes more uncomfortable within his own skin by the minute. Why Agent McGee thought it a good idea to admit to his boss that his integrity should be questioned like this, is beyond him. But, that's not his problem. In fact, none of this is, until Gibbs _makes_ it his problem, which he seriously doubts will happen. No doubt, the Team Leader will dole out the mother of all consequences, leaving no doubt that whatever it is that happened, won't ever happen again.

_Talk about learning from mistakes_, Leon Vance thinks to himself. He has his own to learn from. His choice of consequence for Agent DiNozzo was severe, and out of order in the chain of command. There's never been an argument on that point. But here and now; in hindsight – well, suddenly he has a whole lot more to take into consideration when putting both incidents into their proper context.

Right now, however, he has a meeting to get to and these two need to go work through this before this snowballs any worse. With a deep sigh, he tosses the toothpick into the trash next to his desk and straightens his posture as he makes a point of glancing at his watch before pointedly looking over at the Team Leader. "I have meetings for the rest of the day. I expect to be apprised of any developments with this when I get back in the office tomorrow, Agent Gibbs. Until then, it's in your hands. He's on your team."

Summarily dismissed, Gibbs nods and turns to usher Tim out of the room ahead of him with a curt nod of his head, barely letting the office door close behind him before issuing Tim the mother of all head-slaps.

_******NCIS*******_

_"Timothy, I am by no means assassinating your character simply because you failed to be completely upfront about something when it would have been most prudent to do so. One miss-deed doth __not the man make!"_

_"I know, Ducky. But….that doesn't make it any less of a screw-up on top of a screw up and it doesn't take away my responsibility for having not admitted to it then – or now – now that I've been reminded of it again. Besides, even with all that aside, it isn't any different than Tony taking his punishment on the chin."_

_"No. I suppose you are quite correct there, young man."_

_An endless string of sad, silent moments fill the air between them, neither of them having anything to say for a bit. _

_Finally, the silence is broken, albeit quietly. "Thanks, Ducky." Tim stands to his feet. "I appreciate yo…."._

"DUCKY?"

Abby's yell, yanks the M.E. back from his trip down memory lane with a vicious tug that nearly stops his heart. He's been so engrossed in his thoughts, he's forgotten where he is. He reacts without gauging his tone because of it. "Abigail! What on earth is the matter with you?"

"Oh, there you are! Why is Timmy talking to Vance and Gibbs right after he came from talking to you?" Abby continues on straight to her point, disregarding the older man's rare display of sharpness towards her.

With a frown at the thought of Timothy taking himself straight to the slaughter over whatever it is that has the young man so bothered he's come to him for advice, his ire rises easily with Abby's attitude on top of it all. Surely she doesn't believe he will just tell her what he knows – if he truly knows what's going on in the first place, that is?

"Ducky? What is it?" Finally, the Lab Rat's tone is down out of the rafters and even sounds genuinely concerned.

Still, he is not swayed, although he is somewhat less angry, enough so that he can finally speak to her without tearing her a new one for her attitude. "Abigail, there is nothing I can tell you because I do not know what it is Timothy is talking to them about. I am not privy to that information because Timothy does not want me to be."

"So, he didn't tell you what was on his mind when he came to talk to you?"

"If he had, young lady, I certainly would not be at liberty to discuss the details of such discussion! Regardless, at liberty or not, I would _not _do so with you without Timothy's express permission, which I do not have!" He chastises her firmly.

With an exaggerated huff, she glares at him. "I think this has something to do with whatever he and Tony talked about this morning. And I'm betting that it has everything to do with what Tony and I talked about on Friday night! Which would be just plain mean on Tony's part because I told him that in confidence!"

"Abigail. Please! Do not go any further with this until you discuss what you are accusing him of with Tony himself. However, I would advise you my dear, to re-examine your definition of keeping one's confidence. Now, if you wouldn't mind, I have work to do and I am certain that you do as well." He dismisses her quite obviously with his words, shocking her into silence for a brief moment.

Finally, with a hurt expression so obvious, Ducky almost feels badly about it, Abby nods and quietly responds. "Wow. Okay. Yeah, I'd better get back to work."

Turning on her heels, she's gone without another word, leaving a pensive Medical Examiner behind watching as she gets on the elevator, the door of it closing behind her. Blowing out a huff of air, Ducky takes a minute to just stand there and pull himself together. There is nothing he can do to be of any help to any of them at the moment. But, he can get on with what he has to do in his own workload. With that focus, he gets to it, his mind still tossing thoughts of hope for all to end well, back and forth like it's the only thing he can think about.

_*****NCIS*****_

Rubbing the back of his stinging head, Tim quietly offers his response. "I know. Boss. I'm sorry. Not the sorry you don't accept, but the apology you genuinely deserve. I …."

"Conference room. Now!" Gibbs orders with a growl, effectively shutting Tim up.

Tim obeys without hesitation, arriving at the nearest one shortly, and with nothing more said between them until the door's closed and Gibbs is in his face, standing toe to toe with him, a growl in his tone. "I'm listening"

Glancing up into the corners of the room, Tim frowns. Even if he wanted to, he can't tell the man anything that will be caught on tape. Stubbornly he looks directly back at the boss and says two words that explain his silence best. "Plausible Deniability."

Uttering a quiet curse in frustration, Gibbs walks back to the door and snaps it open, "With me!"

Silently, the pair trek through the halls of the building, making their way down to the employee garage so they can walk to the nearest place to get coffee. As they walk, the air between them seems to grow thicker with tension with every passing minute. With the expression 'saved by the bell' running though his mind, Tim sighs with relief as the boss man's cell phone rings at that point.

"Yeah. Gibbs."

_******NCIS*******_

Sitting in the back seat of the car as he's being driven to his meeting less than three minutes after shooing the agents from his office, Leon Vance can't help but continue to think on the discussion he's just left behind in his office. He finds himself questioning how he handled the whole situation between Agent DiNozzo and Agent McGee. Why didn't he let Gibbs handle that? But, yet he's letting him handle this one with Agent McGee that undoubtedly includes Agent DiNozzo and even former Agent Da'vid, as well?

It's the only reason Agent McGee isn't talking. Vance is sure of that. Young man probably thinks he's protecting the others. Probably even thinks he's protecting Gibbs with that whole meeting in front of the Director idea where he had said precious little when all was said and done. Unbelievable!

Well, he can't help it if the situation with Agent DiNozzo and the stunt he pulled spraying McGee in the face with that stuff, was brought directly to him. Be that as it may, at that point, he could very well have passed that buck to the Team Leader of them both. Perhaps he should have. Perhaps, Doctor Mallard should have taken it to Agent Gibbs instead of going over the man's head and bringing it to the Director. Does these consequences go that far?

Regardless, it's too late to re-do any of it. However, taking this fresh look on the whole concept of properly delegating along with appropriately stepping back himself in such cases, into consideration, there does seem to be room for adjustment in how he has handled Agent DiNozzo's outcome; or the fact that he'd handled it at all.

With a tired sigh, he takes out his phone and dials the Agent's number. Waiting for it to be picked up, he's surprised it only rings once before that happens.

_"Director Vance. "_

"Agent DiNozzo, I've reconsidered my position on the consequences of your misguided misjudgement."

_"Oh? Uhm. Thank you, Sir."_

"You haven't heard what I have to say yet, Agent DiNozzo."

_"Yes, Sir."_

"I'm handing the situation over to your immediate supervisor. If he decides anything needs to be changed, you'll be hearing it straight from Agent Gibbs."

_"Wow. Okay. Well, thank you, Director."_

"Come see me in the morning, regardless. We need to talk."

_"Yes, Sir."_

"Nine sharp."

_"I'll be there." _

Ending that call, Vance immediately places another one.

_"Yeah, Gibbs."_

"Agent Gibbs, I'm handing the situation with Agent DiNozzo and his offense of spraying Agent McGee in the manner in which he did – over to you. Any changes in his suspension, are up to you. You're his Team Leader. Your call."

_"Thank you, Director."_

"I'm bringing him in in the morning. Wanna talk to him. Nine sharp. Want you there with him."

_"I'll be there."_

Snapping his phone shut, Leon sits back in his seat with a heavy sigh. Sometimes he really hates this job. But, at least now, he can focus on these damned meetings. Yeah, another reason he really hates this job sometimes.

_****NCIS****_

Hearing the boss' side of the conversation doesn't give away much but as the man smirks when he puts his phone away, Tim feels tendrils of relief snake though him enough that it settles his nerves just a bit. It's enough to help him take a regular breath now and try to pull himself back together. This is his own doing and he needs to get this right.

He'll never get this chance to talk to the boss about this again; at least not without fearing for the boss' career for knowing about this, Of course, he could have just told the man what he wanted to know back upstairs. But, if he had done that, it would have spiraled out enough that it would have caught Tony in it as well before the dust had settled.

Sure the dust hasn't even begun to kick up yet and it's not a given that it _won't_ pull Tony in – but at least this way, everything is still generic enough that the possibilities are much greater that he'll be kept out of it. With a quiet sigh, Tim glances at Gibbs, surprised to find the man watching him already.

With a lift of his eye brows, Gibbs is plainly waiting expectantly, counting on him to use this time wisely and fess up while he has this golden opportunity. Swallowing hard, Tim does just that. He opens his mouth and spills it; all of it.

_*****NCIS*******_

Thirty tension filled and suddenly silent minutes later, Tim's nearly squirming in his shoes with nervousness. He's told the story of how he and Ziva turned off the radio on Tony that day; left nothing out and already admitted at least twice that he realizes he's screwed up royally. Now, all that's left, is the boss' response. And things are definitely not look good there.

Tim can't even look at the man for longer than a half- minute, there's so much anger and disappointment already rolling off the Team Leader. Tim has no doubt that he's just stabbed his own career with a sharper knife than even Ziva knew how to throw. Yeah, okay, maybe not, but damned close. The man's not speaking and he's won't even look at him!

"Go home."

Tim stares at the boss in shock. Oh, there's no mistaking that quiet angry growl, but the questions and possible answers are flying fast and furious in his head. Is Gibbs firing him? He's known that was a possibility he faced but to have it actually happen? Now that the bottom's fallen out, rather than say anything that would undoubtedly make it worse, Tim nods silently and turns to head back alone.

Gibbs doesn't even watch him go, too pissed to even be within arms' reach of him right now. Hell, right about now, McGee's not safe within sight distance of the beyond furious Marine sniper, if he doesn't walk away. Right. Now.

What the hell's he supposed to do with this? He's so angry right now, all he can focus on is what those two arrogantly did with their heads up their asses while Tony unknowingly kept himself out there, vulnerable and exposed to the killer that could have been anyone in that neighborhood he was canvassing by himself. Just that thought alone boils Gibbs' blood dangerously.

McGee's right about one thing. If he'd confessed to having done it back then, Gibbs would have fired him – on the spot Damned if he isn't tempted to do it now! And Vance most likely would have sent Ziva back to Israel. The Team Leader would have done what he could to prevent _that_ from happening since she wasn't safe there, but damn it! Tony was supposed to be safe here, too! What the hell did they think they were doing, playing with his safety like that? And why the hell hadn't Tony ever said anything to him about it?

Stopping at the water's edge, Gibbs bends down and scoops up a handful of pebbles, hefting them gently in his hand as his mind wars between the anger at McGee right now and the look of agony and fear on the younger man's face as he'd confessed it all. That young man had known exactly the dangerous waters he was throwing himself into by opening his mouth. And he'd done it anyway so he could walk away with his integrity and self-respect back in place. But the fear of what that would cost him with his mentor, was written all over him as he'd done it. It was part of what was haunting Gibbs right now and keeping him from losing his temper, barely.

With a huff of frustration, Gibbs begins hurling pebbles as far out into the bay as he can, one at a time, until he begins to feel the heat of his anger wane enough that he can now think this through more rationally. He has to consider the adjustment of having to deal with this in its' proper place; the present. The consequences can no longer be that severe as to fire McGee. That would mean bringing in the one who hadn't reported it as Lead Agent out in the field at that time. McGee is right about that, too.

In fact, there's nothing he can do to McGee that is work related that won't focus attention on Tony and Ziva as well as bring down the whole house of cards this has become. But, he damned sure doesn't have to look at him for the rest of the day while he sorts this out. Besides, it was a gut reaction, telling the younger man to go home the way he did. One he's in no way, second-guessing. He's pretty sure, he's giving the kid the easy out right now as it is, by him not having to face Gibbs' abject disappointment and fury for the rest of the day. It damned sure will make sure Gibbs can actually get some work done this afternoon.

Ultimately, it's a win-win situation. For now anyway.


End file.
